


Made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

by craploadsofawesome



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Romance, also riley and john could be really good friends i know it, john is a lovable asshole, listen this is just my attempt at giving riley the happy ending she fucking deserves okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craploadsofawesome/pseuds/craploadsofawesome
Summary: There had been three rules, three rules that she had laid out for Abby at the very beginning, when their friendship was still in its tentative stages. One, no weird conversations about Harper. Two, no weird medical questions about fingers. And three, no setting Riley up on blind dates.Riley had dodged Abby’s attempts to break rule number three about five times already.(Who knew one could have so many single, willing and sapphic friends in New York city? Part of Riley was annoyed; the other part was impressed)“It’s not going to happen, you hear me?” she enunciates. “Absolutely not.”Or:Riley gets a fairytale ending of her own
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland, John & Riley Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Riley Johnson/Original Female Character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138





	Made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, I kinda saw Maya as looking like Elizabeth Olsen, so there?
> 
> Also, happy reading :)

This is the way of things: 

Riley falls in love with Harper. Harper breaks her heart. Harper falls in love with Abby. Harper marries Abby. Abby has a friend. Riley falls in love. 

In retrospect it both annoys and amazes her how Harper conditions so much of her life. If she imagined her life in the form of roads as complex, as confused and as diverging as the lines on her palm, there are probably multiple signboards that have Harper’s face on them, with some strange quote written beside them along the lines of “Hey! Been a while since you thought of me, the girl who ruined most of your life hasn’t it?”. 

Riley hates it. 

Okay, so in all honesty, she hates it until she crashes into Maya. 

***** 

Here’s the thing about Riley: She’s stupid around the people she loves. 

How else does one explain all her major life decisions? She stays quiet when Austin Thomas spray-paints “Dike” all over her locker (even through the shaking, and the trembling and the huddling in a bathroom cubicle in the morning, what has her more concerned is what it’s probably doing to Harper. Well, that, and the fact that dyke is hilariously misspelled). She watches Harper from across the corridor, biting her lip, holding onto her left arm with her right hand, and hates that she still wants her so badly that she can’t breathe. She hates herself for loving Harper, hates her heart for betraying her in this very fundamental way, hates it for not being able to think rationally enough. 

(The thought makes her laugh. What brand of love was ever rational?) 

Even after she’s adequately moved on, has fallen in love a second time, the third, the fourth, she can never really bring herself to do that. The thought of Harper will evoke all forms of insufferable feelings ranging from sorrow to nostalgia. Not fury, though. Never fury. 

She walks out of high school with excellent grades, graduates med school top of her class, gets into the one of the best residency programs in her state, all in a misguided attempt to compensate for this huge cosmic failing she’s somehow been saddled with. If life handed out academic report cards, chits of paper with affirmations engraved on them, then the ones she would give her parents would read _Your child is doing great;_ _She’s sorry she’s gay._ _Your child is trying her very best_. A tiny PS at the bottom right corner would say – _Love her. Please_. 

And she comes back, every year, to those stupid White Elephant parties, combats side-glances with polite smiles, off-hand comments about how her peers are heterosexually married to their heterosexual partners with grimaces. Brevity helps, and so does a glass of wine on her at all times. 

And then Harper brings Abby, one Christmas. 

***** 

She’s not going to deny that she has a little bit of a crush on Abby. 

Come on. It’s Abby. She’s a lesbian dreamboat with some serious hair-game and the gayest sense of dressing she’s ever seen on anyone. How is a girl supposed to not like that earnest smile and deep, soulful eyes? 

(But Abby’s earnest smile unfurls like a ribbon when it falls on Harper, and her eyes tell stories that seem to end at Harper, and Riley knows that in some rudimentary way, Abby has always, and will be always belong to her girlfriend.) 

“Dude, we have to stay in touch,” Abby says, the morning after the party, when they run into each other. “I’m gonna need support at the White Christmas party next year. So, I don’t accidentally use the wrong fork and then embarrass myself.” 

She laughs, enters her number into Abby’s phone. “I can’t promise I’ll be able to text all the time, because, well — hospital hours. But I will try.” 

Harper, standing beside Abby, shoots her a tiny, strained smile. Things will never be great between them; there’s too much spilled blood, and angry tears that lie in this chasm, but this is maybe a tiny start to bring matters back to the way they were when it all started. Polite. Nice. 

Abby texts her — “ _I can’t believe I survived the_ _C_ _aldwells_ ” five days later, and Riley has no idea at the time, but good things are on their way. 

***** 

“Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease,” Abby begs her over the phone. Riley is pretty sure she’s actually holding her hand out in supplication. 

“Can’t you just give her flowers and chocolate like a normal person?” 

A dog barks on the other end, and Riley imagines her walking dogs on the streets. “But I know this is something she really, really wants!” 

“An obsolete book that’s only found in a bookstore in New York?” 

“Yes!” Abby replies. “Wait, hang on. John, tell her how important it is.” 

Some muffled noises, then John’s clear, deadpan voice is audible. “Hey Riley,” he says, sounding disinterested as always, “How are — wait, lemme at least ask her how she’s been, how life in New York has been, if there are any cute guys in her hospital—” 

Riley stifles a laugh. 

“—yeah, yeah, okay. Fine. Riley, this woman really wants it, God knows why. So I’ll be in New York this weekend. I’ll come with you to that store and then bring that book back.” 

“So why do I have to come?” 

“Because,” Abby sighs, like it should be obvious, “I don’t trust John.” 

Weekend. Sleeping in. Riley closes her eyes, whispers a _Rest in peace_ to a previously perfect weekend. 

“Fine, I’ll do it.” 

***** 

The woman nearly scares her out of her wits. 

She’s split up with a still-woozy-from-his-flight John as he’s set off to find the book, and thumbing through the random paperbacks on the Fiction shelf, when a voice interrupts her musing. 

“I wouldn’t recommend that one,” Riley hears, and whirls around, wide-eyed. 

A woman steps out of the dark corner, hands held up as if in warning, an apologetic smile on her face. “I’m sorry,” she says, awkwardly, “that I — I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Riley shakes her head, waves a hand to tell her it’s alright. “What’s wrong with it?” 

“Oh, you know, the usual. Pretentious. Definitely sat with a thesaurus. Too many men.” 

The tiny device that sits at the back of head, the one that registers women, and says “It’s elementary, Watson” every time it sees behavior that might be not-heterosexual, goes off with a ding. 

“Too many men is a problem,” she admits, wryly, broadcasting her own message in case there was a willing audience. _I’m gay I’m gay I’m gay_. “What would you suggest?” 

The woman steps into the light, slow enough so Riley knows she’s going to enter her personal space. She picks out a book from the top shelf easily, holds it out in front of her. 

This close, Riley can’t help but stare. She’s taller, with dark hair that falls just past her shoulders. She’s wearing thick glasses, and behind that, her eyes are tiny and smiling. Riley smiles back, a little awkwardly. Looks at the book, then laughs. 

“Sorry,” the woman chuckles, pointing to the copy of _Midnight Sun_ that she’s just handed over, “Little joke.” 

They’re still smiling at each other, when John ruins it all by exclaiming “Maya!” from behind her. And that’s when Riley discovers how easy it is to manufacture meet-cutes. And that she really, really hates Abby Holland. 

***** 

“How dare you?” 

Abby sighs on the other end. “Is that a rhetorical question?” 

John, who is currently scarfing down a hotdog, mumbles his apologies into the speaker. 

“I tried.” 

“You didn’t even try,” Abby retorts. “What was the one thing I told you? Don’t let her on to the fact that you know Maya. And what did you do?” 

“My best.” 

Riley snatches it from him. “Don’t you think it’s a little weird of you to be setting up your girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend with your friend?” 

(Just saying the whole thing aloud makes her head hurt) 

“Harper doesn’t mind,” Harper’s reserved yet slightly amused voice comes, a little muffled. “Because Harper thinks it’s hilarious.” 

There had been three rules, three rules that she had laid out for Abby at the very beginning, when their friendship was still in its tentative stages. One, no weird conversations about Harper. Two, no weird medical questions about fingers. And three, no setting Riley up on blind dates. 

Riley had dodged Abby’s attempts to break rule number three about five times already. 

(Who knew one could have so many single, willing and Sapphic friends in New York city? Part of Riley was annoyed; the other part was impressed) 

“It’s not going to happen, you hear me?” she enunciates. “Absolutely not.” 

***** 

Riley doesn’t know why she’s back at the bookstore. 

Well, she does. Officially, that is. As she had told John already, she hated the idea of things being so awkward, and that Maya must’ve felt that she was rude for clamming up after the whole story came to light, and that she definitely ought to go clear things up with her, let her know very politely that it wasn’t in the cards. John had uh-huh-ed and mm-hmm-ed and nodded until she got annoyed at herself for overexplaining. It was simply a courtesy call, that’s all. Nothing more, nothing else. 

(If part of the reason she wants to go back is because, after a long, long time, she went to sleep with someone’s face in the back of her mind that night, kept replaying that certain someone’s voice over and over, it is none of John’s business. Or Abby’s, for that matter.) 

It was crazy. Crazy. They’d had one conversation, and part of it had been after Riley had found out she was supposed to be set up, and thus had been filled with Maya trying to ease things over. There was no reason she needed to be thinking this much about someone. 

(Not that she was. Thinking that much. About a woman. Just a regular amount) 

“So wait, let me get this straight,” Maya looks right at her, “You came all this way to tell me that you don’t want to go on a date with me?” 

Well now Riley just feels stupid. “Yes.” 

Maya tilts her head a little. “Okay,” she says, “Just out of curiosity, what’s your problem with being set up with people?” 

Oh, this she can answer. “One, the general awkwardness with your friends if it doesn’t work out,” she ticks off on her fingers. “Two, too much pressure to make it work. Three, I’m not—” 

“—yes?” 

_Lovable_ _. Bearable. Worth it._

“—looking to date?” 

“What qualifies as a date to you, though?” 

“A meal shared with romantic intent. Holding doors open, pulling chairs out. You know, the drill.” 

Maya seems to be mulling it over. “Alright,” she says, nodding slowly. “What if.... what if two people were to spend time together with no food, no holding doors open or pulling chairs out? Technically that wouldn’t be a date, would it?” 

Riley has to bite at the inside of her cheek to smother the smile that’s threatening to set up home on her lips. 

“No,” she replies, “It wouldn’t.” 

***** 

This is what not-dating Maya is like. 

It’s tired half-hour phone conversations at odd hours of the day. Riley doesn’t have a lot of time free, but she doesn’t go to sleep without talking to her at least once. She falls asleep to Maya nerding out about the books she’s read, about how she wants to own a gay café, about how she saw the ugliest shirt on a discount store window, bought it, and couldn’t wait to put it on. Wakes up to texts that read “ _Okay I know you fell asleep but I can’t, so I’m just_ _gonna_ _rant about random shit_ _you can read about_ _when you’re up, okay?_ ” followed by some inane discussion on whether her pillow would be a salad or a sandwich if it could be eaten. It’s stumbling on the streets, half-carrying a drunk Maya as she navigates the confusing maze of New York avenues, and insists on having pizza wherever she goes. It’s bright smiles shot across coffee shops, tired rants before bed. It’s easy. 

It’s so easy that Riley has no idea what to do. 

“Can you keep a secret?” she asks John on the phone, right before she tells him what’s been happening the past month. 

To his credit, he listens to the whole thing before he says something monumentally stupid. 

“A whole month and you haven’t had sex? I thought you had game.” 

“Oh, fuck off. It’s not like that.” 

“You don’t want to have sex with her?” 

She’s blushing. “I — I do,” she says, feeling hot all over at the very thought. “I just — it’s not — not what’s important.” 

“No, I mean, seriously” he says. “What do you guys even do? Stare at each other’s faces all day?” 

“I wish I could stare at her face all day,” she says, before she’s even thinking about it. “Her face is all.... nice. Pretty. Oh God.” 

“Oh God is right, darling,” he sounds amused. “You got it bad.” 

“I do not — got it bad.” 

“You do.” 

“I do not — ugh fine.” 

“Let’s say, for argument’s sake, that you do got it,” he proposes. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Riley takes a deep breath, lets it out. She has no answer to that. 

***** 

The next day, Maya says, sheepishly — “I guess you finally told Abby, huh?” 

“Wait, what?” she’s confused. “Told her what?” 

Maya blinks, awkwardly, waves a hand between them. Realization dawns. 

“I told John!” Riley tells her, furiously. “That asshole must have told her.” 

Maya shrugs a shrug that seems to convey how stupid it was to trust John with keeping secrets from Abby of all people. 

“But also,” Riley frowns, “I thought you must have told her already.” 

“Nah, I hadn’t.” 

“Why not?” 

Maya shrugs again, hands in her pockets. “I didn’t know if you wanted her to know.” 

And see, it’s this consideration that leaves her lacking for words. Maya is effortlessly considerate, to the point where she wouldn’t say something even if it was bothering her. She’s constantly putting Riley’s needs in front of her own, constantly worried about how she feels and Riley is just. She’s just— 

(The word _grateful_ _,_ _smitten_ pops into her head. Refuses to exit) 

“You’re nice,” she says, because other adjectives would be too revealing. _You’re amazing. You’re beautiful. You’re probably the light of my life_. 

“I’m only nice to you, Riley,” Maya admits, very frankly. Riley kind of wants to ask her why that is. She’s kind of scared to ask her why that is. 

***** 

“Just ask her out, already, jeez.” 

“I — I can’t,” she tells Abby, sitting at the park, phone in her hand. 

“You like her,” Abby states. “She likes you. I don’t see what the problem is.” 

“She likes me?” Riley asks, knowing that she’s probably giving away all her hope in her voice. 

(Okay, in some weird, convoluted way, she knows Maya likes her already. She’s not completely useless, contrary to popular lesbian stereotype. Just an— 

“-Idiot,” she hears, a deadpan chastisement that she rolls her eyes at, “What are you even waiting for?” 

“I — I’m not — I don’t know, okay? I’m not—” 

The ghosts of her ex-girlfriends in the background, go _— Good at being emotionally available. Good at being committed. Good at loving people. Good_. 

Abby stays quiet. 

“I don’t think I can make her happy,” Riley says, finally. 

There’s the sound of a sigh on the other end. “What if you already do?” 

***** 

“Again,” she says, as she’s walking backwards, “I am so, so sorry.” 

Maya, who has been waiting for her to get done with her surgeries since two hours now, and will probably have to wait another couple of them, waves her phone in the air, laughs. “I’ll read a book until you get back, okay? Go do your thing.” 

She’s on an ob-gyn rotation, but thankfully, the delivery goes smoothly. And a good thing it is, because her head is all over the place. Two warring factions are on a rampage — one that’s raring to go tell the girl of Riley’s dreams that she is, in fact, that girl of Riley’s dreams, and the other equally strong battalion that is standing there with flags raised, flags that read – _But what if it goes wrong_? 

Here’s the second thing about Riley: Love barely ever goes right around her. 

Oh, she’s dated people before. Loved them, adored them. And yet, things always start falling apart after a while, start shattering into pieces. Honestly, she doesn’t even blame them. Who wants someone who barely has time to talk for an hour because she’s almost always busy, who is ridiculously tired most days, and barely has the time or energy to grow a relationship? 

(So it will happen when it happens, but also, when it happens, Riley has a tendency of scrambling for cover) 

She walks into the main hall with the paperwork, and stands at the nurses’ station, lets out a deep breath. 

“Your girl tuckered out an hour ago,” Shaqueel tells her, leaning against the table, casually interested. She can see the rest of the nurses leaning in for better quality audio. 

“Not my girl,” she tells him, fighting to keep a straight face. 

“Really?” Julie asks, face resting on her elbow, an expression Riley can only describe as sappy on her face. “Because she would like to be, that’s for sure.” 

Riley turns to Danny. “I told you to make sure none of these,” she waves a hand towards all of them, “busybodies talk to her!” 

He shrugs. “What can I say? They were determined.” 

“Useless,” she says, already walking away. _There’s so much damage control to be done_. 

Danny texts her a “She’s a keeper”, as she’s walking, and even though she’s mad at all of them, part of her is inclined to agree. 

***** 

Maya is sleeping. 

Riley knows the tone in which she’s thinking this is certainly not the one two strictly platonic buddies would take while referring to each other and yet the tenderness seeps in, anyways. She looks at the hair falling over her askew glasses and wants to brush it off; looks at her dozing with her mouth open and the sight is such a perfect mixture to utterly absurd and adorable that she wants to wake up to it in the morning. Every day. 

She takes a deep breath, presses at all of her wants and urges until they’re packed, once again, in the already filled box related to all things Maya in her head. Kneels so she’s almost at her level, and gently taps Maya on the shoulder. 

(Waking up comes as beautifully to Maya as do all things, and Riley is most definitely an idiot in love) 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” she says, softly, her eyes still squinty from the last remnants of her nap. 

“Don’t apologize,” Riley replies, equally as soft. “I fall asleep all the time on the phone.” 

“Eh, you save babies. It’s alright.” 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long.” 

“Riley,” Maya tells her, very seriously. “I would wait a lot longer for you.” 

(And because being stupid is a fundamental quality of Riley being in love, there’s absolutely no way she isn’t swooning at that, inside) 

She’s sleepy and tired and stupid right now, so it’s probably coloring her judgement, but she’s done caring. Riley Johnson is not letting this one get away. 

“Would you,” she starts, slowly, “consider waiting two more days so you can take me out to a fancy restaurant on Saturday?” 

There’s a light in Maya’s eyes that she can only classify as hope. “Depends. Would you open the door for me and pull my chair out?” 

Riley’s smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. “Absolutely.” 

“Well, then,” Maya says, leaning in, “It’s about fucking time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna generally scream over random fandoms or send prompts on tumblr, hit me up [here](https://thedistrictsleepsalonetonight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
